The Color Red
by Jalice Rachelle Cullen
Summary: Two 6-year old hybrids, Joslynn and RaeAnna, join the Cullen family after being abandon by their own. Join them in their journey of becoming Cullen's. Much better then it sounds at least in my opinion :)
1. RaeAnna and Joslynn

**RaeAnna's pov**

I woke up with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Someone was here with me. I was unsure of the scent. Unknowing of what I was doing until it was done, I sat up. It was to late; they seen me. To my comfort their eyes weren't red as I expected but instead light blue. I turned my head in confusion; she smiled at me. Her youthful appearance gave the illusion she was five or six at the most, the same age as me. She eased toward me, the grin had not left her face. Her curly brown hair, which brimmed her rib cage, bounced with the stride of her feet over the rocks. I was unable to hear anything but the trickle of the stream next to me. She crouched beside me and spoke softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," I muttered.

"True," she said, a smile played at the corner of her mouth. " but if you must know, I travel through here quite a bit."

"So do I," I admitted.

"My name is Joslynn by the way," she said, extending her hand for me to take. I was a little hesitant at first but finally took her hand and she lifted me to my feet.

"RaeAnna," was all I said, still not trusting this stranger.

"If you travel through here a lot then why haven't I noticed you before?" she questioned.

"I never stay in one place for too long," I answered automatically.

"Where are your parents? You look five or six. You shouldn't be out here by yourself," she asked with genuine concern.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked a little harsher then I intended. She frowned and looked a bit hurt by my tone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry into your personnal business, I guess," she said, looking down.

"No, it alright. The parents thing is kinda a sour subject for me. I lost my mother the night I was born and my father... He isn't exactly the fatherly type." I didn't know why I told her all that but then her sad expression turned happy.

"I knew it. Your just like me! I thought you were but I had to make sure..."

"Oh, wait. What do you mean I'm just like you?" I asked a little shocked at her outburst.

"Your a half-human, half-vampire hybrid. I knew I would find you one of these days!" she continued and then clapped her hands excitedly.

"Find me?" I asked confused.

"Sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me explain. You see, I have a gift and I know of yours. I can see into the future. It's a little subjective sometimes but it's conveniant. I seen you and parts of your past in a few of my visions and I knew one day I would find you and here we are," she explained. My day is starting off weird and I had a feeling it was only going to get weirder. However, It was a nice surprise to learn she was a hybrid much like myself.

"What did you see us doing?"

"I seen us finding the rest of our family. The most wonderful family. One anyone would kill to have. With aunts and uncles and moms and dads and grandparents and even a cousin too," she answered as she dance away from me on the rocks.

"A family," I spoke in disbelief.

"Yes," she said when she stopped spinning. "I'll be glad to tell you about them."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could I really have all that even after I killed my mother by just being born? After my father abandoned me a few years after my tragic birth? I could be happy and Joslynn was the key.

"Please, tell me everything." I demanded as I ran to her. She smiled.

"Well where do I begin?" She pondered for a moment then began the history of our soon-to-be family.

"The leader of the coven and our soon-to-be grandfather is Carlisle Cullen. He was changed over three hundred years ago by a vampire he was hunting. When he lived, everyone believed in vampire and witches and his father hunted them but many innocent people were hurt. After his fathers death, Carlisle took over and stumbled across a small coven of real vampires and he was bitten. He stayed quiet during his transformation to avoid detection. He knew if he got caught he would be killed. When he awoke into his new life he hated what he had become and tried to kill himself but found no way. He even tried starving himself but the burn became to much for him and he drank from a herd of deer passing by his hiding spot. He found he didn't have to drink from humans and so he became 'vegetarian' so to speak.

He swam to Italy and stayed with the Volturi for a while. The Volturi are the closest thing vampires have to royalty and it's their responsibility to enforce the rules. They don't have many just keep the existence of their kind a secret and no one is aloud to create an immortal child. After leaving the Volturi he became Dr. Carlisle Cullen and was helping with the Spanish influenza where he met Edward, the first member of his coven, who's parents already died from the disease. He was only seventeen and the year was 1918. Just as Carlisle had, Edward hated what he had become. Edward had a special gift. He can read minds. A few years later, Dr. Cullen change his mate and now wife Esme after she lost her only son a few hours after his birth and attempted suicide.

Edward went into his rebellious years were he drank from evil human beings but eventually came back to Carlisle and Esme. The next person to join the family was one Rosalie Hale after her fiance and his friends left her dying in the street after, uh, doing some bad stuff to her. Rosalie got her revenge on her ex-fiance and his friends shortly after that. More time passed and Rosalie was out hunting by herself and found a man being mauled by a bear. She killed the bear before it could kill the man and carried him a hundred miles back to Carlisle so he could change him. She was afraid she would kill him if she tried to change him herself. That is her mate and husband Emmett. While hunting they ran into the spirit warriors of the Quiliet tribe of Indians who protect humans from vampires but they did not fight, instead they made a treaty saying that the Cullens can't come on Quiliet land or bite humans and in return they would not harm the Cullens." Wow this girl can talk, I thought to myself.

"After a decade or so came two new members Alice and Jasper. Alice can see the future sorta like I can but with some differences. She was able to see the future in her human life as well and was changed in a insane asylum. When she woke up she couldn't remember anything of her human life but seen the Cullen's and Jasper in her future so she searched for Jasper first. Jasper had been a major in the civil war until an immortal named Maria changed him for her army. She created an army to control all the territories where the most blood was found. He was her second in command because he could control emotions. It was his responsibly to train and dispose of her newborns. He grew tired of it and left Maria and her army and met Alice in a dinner of all places." She chuckled at the last sentence. "They found the Cullen's and made themselves at home quickly."

"Now the only person without a mate was Edward of course. A few tried for his affection but none were as persistant as Tonya. Tonya and her sisters were like cousins to the Cullen's. Edward soon fell in love with a human girl named Bella who was his singer. Her blood was most delectable to him and he could not read her mind but she was a danger magnet. She found out that Edward was a vampire and shortly after they began dating she drew the attention of a tracker named James and his coven members Victoria and Laurant. James tricked Bella into thinking he had her mom and she raced to him were he didn't have her mom but he held a secret from Alice's past. Alice had been his singer but was changed before he could kill her. James bit Bella but Edward was there in time to kill James and suck the venom out of Bella.

At Bella's 18th birthday party she got a paper cut and, unable to control his blood lust, Jasper tried to attack her but again Edward saved her. He left her the next day. She became very depressed and confided in her best friend Jacob Black, who was in love with her. Jacob was a shapeshifter that turned into a gigantic wolf since he was Quiliet indian. He wasn't the only one, there were about nine others. Bella figured out he was a werewolf after the wolves killed Laurant who tried to kill Bella as a favor for James' mate Victoria. Bella was into extreme sports after Edward left because her subconscious gave her hallucinations of Edward when she would risk her life. She went cliff diving when Jacob was off hunting Victoria who had come back to kill Bella. She almost drowned but Jacob saved her. Alice can't see the wolves so she just saw Bella jump and she raced to forks to find out if she was really dead. Believing Bella was dead, Rosalie called Edward to tell him. He called Bella's house and asked for Bella's dad Charlie and Jacob answered the phone and told Edward, Charlie was at the funeral. Charlie was at his friend Harry's funeral but Jacob didn't clarify that to Edward. Edward then raced off to the Volturi for them to kill him. Alice and Bella saved him but to save Bella's life, Alice promised Aro, the leader of the Volturi who could read every thought you ever had with just one touch of his hand, that Bella would become a vampire. Edward and Bella were back together afterwards."

She stopped the tale and was breathing hard from all the talking. I gave her a few minutes and I tried to process all she was telling me but it was a lot to take in all in one day. Once she was ready, she began again.

"The date for her transformation was set after her graduation from high school but Victoria created an army to distroy Bella. The wolves and the Cullen's joined forces to protect Bella and won against the newborns. Bella wanted Edward to change her himself. They agreed that if Bella married Edward, he would change her himself. They were married but the transformation was put off again because Bella became pregnant with Renesmee. The birth almost killed Bella but Edward agian saved her and she was finally an immortal. Her power was that she could shield herself and others against mental attacks that happen within the mind. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Imprinting is when a werewolf finds their sole mate or the person they were ment to be with and since they don't age unless they choose to, Jacob could wait on Renesmee to grow up," she finally finished and dramatically fell on a soft pile of dirt and pretended to be dead. The rues didn't last long before we both burst into laughter.

Wow! I don't know how she could remember all that but I'm glad she told me. It was like I knew them already. It was about sunset by the time she finished her story and we went hunting to ease the ache in her throat from talking so much. I climbed a tree and sat on a limb with my back against the tree. Joslynn did the same. Tomorrow we would start our search for the Cullen coven.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 and I hope you liked it. This is my first story and I'm so excited to read my first reviews so please leave me one. Thanks!**

**love3 , Alex ;)**


	2. Histories and Explanations

**Joslynn's POV**

After we awoke, we went to find the Cullens. When we were walking RaeAnna stopped dead in the middle of her tracks. She sniffed the air. Right before I could ask her what was wrong the sweet smell of a herd of deer danced in my nose. In a split second RaeAnna was gone. I quickly caught up with her as she dove for the largest buck in the herd. This one wasn't going down with out a fight. I heard a shriek. RaeAnna was kicked in the ribs but that didn't stop her. I leaped at it's throat, as did RaeAnna. It fell with a thump. We ate and began our walk once again.

"I can't breath," RaeAnna choked.

"We are close. We should find them soon," I tried to reassure her.

"I can't walk any farther." Hot tears roll down her cheeks.

I cradled her in my arms. She began to sweat uncontrollably, her sobs got quieter, her heart began to slow down, and she started to go in and out of consciousness. I turned her around and tried to talk to her. Her head bobbed and swayed. She stopped breathing all together.

"RaeAnna?" I asked and shook her a bit.

"Come on Rae. Rae, stop playin'. Get up!" I tried again.

"No, what about our family? Rae you can't die." I'm unpractical yelling now.

**Edward's POV**

The forest was quiet except the muttered conversations of my family and the squish of us walking on the wet ground. I listened closer and surveyed the woods for danger. Is that screaming? Then I heard it.

'What do I do? I can't let her die. Somebody help us please!'

"Wait, listen," I commanded. Everyone stopped immediately and heard the faint cry.

"Help me please, she's dying! Please!"

We sped toward the calls of help, Carlisle and I in the front.

**Joslynn's POV**

My calls of help didn't seem to be working until I seen them, our family.

"Oh, dear." Esme exclaimed at the sight.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked quickly as he looked her over and I moved out of his way.

"When we were hunting, a buck kicked her in the ribs. Please, help her," I sobbed.

"I can't tell if the rib has punctured the lung but she's already lost consciousness. We have to get her to the house." Carlisle examined.

Emmett picked her small frame up into his arms bridal style. I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the ground and cried loudly. Jasper and Alice exchanged a look before Jasper scooped me up in his arms and the wind picked up and the scenery blurred, half from the speed and half from the tears that hadn't left my eyes.

Once we reached the house, Carlisle quickly started the X-rays. Three of her ribs on the right side were shattered.

**Jasper's POV**

I tried to relax the child's sobs and whimpers as Alice held her, gently stroking her hair.

"It will be ok," Alice whispers in her ear.

She looked up at me with a worried expression. Carlisle arrived then.

"I got her stabilized. She should be fine," he said and instantly the mood in the room turned brighter.

"Can I see her?" the girl asked, standing up.

"She's asleep at the moment and highly drugged," he admitted.

"Well someone should watch over her," Rosalie said leaving the room and going to watch the girl herself.

"I guess I'll go too." Emmett said as he followed Rosalie.

**Alice's POV**

As I looked at her, the clothes stood out the most: filthy, rugged, blood stained,and tore.

"Come on, sweety. I'll get you some clothes," I say lifting her to her feet, she held my hand as we walked up the stairs.

"I should probably go hunting with Renesmee," Edward sighed while standing up. He, Renesmee and Bella took off to the woods. Upstairs we entered the attic where we kept all of Renesmee's old cloths and I looked through some boxes for cloths for this girl to wear and for her friend until we can shop for some.

"Here." I handed her an pair of jeans with a T-shirt.

"Thanks," was all she said. After she changed we went back downstairs.

"I'm Alice by the way," I said, realizing we didn't even know these girls' names.

"I know who you are. I know who you all are," she muttered. This surprised me so I had to ask.

"How?"

"I have a gift," she began.

"What kind of gift," Carlisle asked interested.

"I can see the future but it has its limitations," she explained further. "I see the outcome of every situation and factor in other thing like... if Emmett and Jasper got into a fight I could factor in Edward helping either side and know the absolute outcome. My visions don't change based on what people decide but what factors that play into the situation."

"Wow, that's quite impressive," Carlisle praised.

"So, you seen us in a vision then?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, and I also saw RaeAnna," she continued.

"RaeAnna?" Esme asked.

"My friend upstairs."

"Well if that's RaeAnna, what's your name?" I questioned.

"Joslynn," she mentioned.

"What did you see in your vision, Joslynn?" Jasper asked the million dollar question.

**RaeAnna's POV**

I woke and could feel cold fingers smoothing out my hair. I opened my eyes to bright lights and looked around. It looked like a study but with hospital equipment. I heard my rapid heart beat on the monitor and could feel the burn of my ribs every time I took a breath. I glanced to my side and saw a beautiful blonde stroking my hair. So that was the cold. She must be a vampire. The blonde vampire was not alone. A gigantic man with short brown hair and big muscles accompanied her.

"Your awake!" the blonde almost shouted in excitement.

"Yeah..."

"We've been waiting all day for you. Your friend said she wouldn't tell anyone her vision until we were all here, including you. Are you up to walking downstairs or me or Emmett can carry you?" she offered. I didn't verbalize my answer but instead I stretched my arms out for her to pick me up. She smile widely and lifted me into her arms.

"Shes awake," Edward said from dowstairs.

**Joslynn's POV**

We see RaeAnna being carried down the stairs by Rosilie.

"RaeAnna!" I say.

"Joslynn," she crocked.

"What was your vision?" Jasper asked.

"Its best if Renesmee and I show you," I said extending my hand to Renesmee. Her power has enhanced to the point she can take others memories and show them without touching anyone but the person she's taking them from. She took my hand and gasped, as did the others, at what they saw.

VISION

I sat looking at my brothers fighting as I exercised my power and saw their histories starting with Carlisle's and ending with Renesmee's. My father waved his hand in front of my face angry when I finished and he slapped me to get my attention. I rubbed my jaw.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he screamed.

"Nothing," I quickly answered and looked down so I didn't anger him further.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you. You don't have a power. You don't even drink from humans. Your worthless. Your mother died for nothing!" He spat at me and each word cut me deep. I never told him about my power because he would just use me and he was suppose to be my father.

"Then I will leave and cease to be a horrible burden to you." I choked and he waved his hand for me to go.

I ran as fast as I could, away from them. I stopped and looked into the future more. Then I saw her past.

"I love you RaeAnna," her mother told her before she died. Her father took her in his arms and ran away with her, looking at her with hatred. One day her father went hunting in town, leaving her to hunt the animals in the forest and he never returned. Then I saw our meeting.

I search for her for a year and then I saw the most wonder vision.

_We all were in a open field with bases far apart like we were playing extreme baseball. The teams were divided as followed; Carlisle, Rosalie, RaeAnna, Emmett and Bella on one and Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Jasper, and myself. Esme was as always the umpire._

_We were in the outfield and the bases were loaded with Carlisle on third, Emmett on second, and Rosalie on first. RaeAnna was up to bat._

_"Come on Rae. Send us home!" Emmett shouted. She nodded and waited for Alice to throw the ball. She has always been struck out or tagged out before. She hit the ball and it land near me. I pick it up and toiled with it in my hand. I looked up and saw everyone made it home except RaeAnna. She was at second and for some reason thought she was out. Everyone on her team told her to run. She looked back at me and I drew back my hand as if I was going to throw it. She sprinted to third and then I threw it. She made it home by the time Alice caught it._

_"That's my girl," Rosalie cheered as she hugged RaeAnna. My team members looked me and I shrugged. They knew what I did and smiled at me. RaeAnna's team won because we ended it there. Alice and Jasper walked on both sides of me on our way home. RaeAnna was on Emmett's back._

_"We win so pay up, Joslynn," Rae reminded me. Before the game, we both bet 10 dollars for our teams to win._

_"At the house," I promised._

_"Hurry dad, before she changes her mind," she demanded. He laughted and sped up as well as the other, leaving our small group of three._

_"We're happy that you let Rae have her home run, darlin'," Jasper praised._

_"Thanks, daddy," I said looking up at them._

_"But maybe next time, don't bet on us to win if you decide to be generous ," Alice laughted. We all chuckled._

_"Ok, mommy," I said still giggling_. The vision and the tale ended then.

Back in the present, Rosalie smile grew and picked RaeAnna up in her arms and hugged her gently so she didn't hurt her. Alice and Jasper stared at me and after a second Alice snatched me up and hugged me tight. She let me go after a minute. The explanation took all day and it was almost 4'oclock.

"This is a lot to take in," Renesmee said honestly.

"I know. I'm sorry if I overwelmed you all," I apologized.

"No, this is the best news we could have gotten," Rosalie cried still hugging RaeAnna.

"I can't breath," Rae said a little out of breath.

"Right, sorry sweetheart. You need rest anyway. Lets go home and you can sleep in my room for now," Rosalie said running to their house with her. Emmett followed after.

"Jasper and I are going to go home now. We'll be seeing you all tomorrow," Alice announced. I looked down. 'I just ruined everything,' I thought to myself. They started walking to the door but turned around and looked at me; I hadn't moved.

"Come on Joslynn," she said with a smiled. Maybe not.

**TBC**

**Love3, Alex;)**


	3. Cold water and better talkers

**Rosalie's POV**

I took her home and I felt Emmett in persute. She began to squirm against my hold so I set her on her feet.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not tired," she said, crossing her arms.

"You need to go to bed and rest so you can get better," I reasoned.

"No," she answered defiantly.

"Your mother said go to bed RaeAnna," Emmett said sternly as he crouch to her level. He'll make a wonderful father.

"I don't wanna," she insisted as she pouted.

"I say your going to," he continued and nudged her toward the bed.

"But I'm not even tired," she yawned as she argued. Emmett picked her up in his strong arms and after a second she was asleep.

"I don't know Rose," Emmett teased, "I don't think she's tired." We both chuckled quietly so we didn't wake RaeAnna. He set her in our bed and I covered her up. I stood there for a minute and watched her sleep. We went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said excitedly. I've always wanted a baby. I know RaeAnna isn't a baby and that she's six-years old but still she'll be my child. I couldn't be happier.

"I know," Emmett agreed.

"Does she have a middle name or do we get to come up with one?'' I asked, realizing we knew little about her.

"We could come up with a name for her."

"Ok so RaeAnna...um,"I began. What would be a good middle name?

"I got it. RaeAnna Rachelle Cullen," I said.

"Mmhhmm," Emmett said as he kissed me.

"Ewww!" We looked to see Rae standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Get a room."

"This is a room. The living-room," Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes and so did Rae.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep 'cause I got scared upstairs by myself and then I heard my name," she explained as she fiddled with her fingers. She's so cute.

"It's alright. You can sit here with us. We can talk until your ready to go to sleep," I offered as I scooted over and patted the spot between Emmett and myself. She sat done and I stroked her hair.

"What do you want to know?" she questioned.

"What's your full names?"

"RaeAnna."

"That's it?" Emmett asked surprised. She nodded her head.

"What do you think of the name RaeAnna Rachelle Cullen?" I hope she likes it.

"I love it."

"So...when's your birthday?" I wondered.

"I don't know. No one's celebrated my birth."

"Then today will be the day we celebrate that you were reborn into our family," I tried.

"I guess. Yeah, ok so my birthday is June 20th," she smiled. We talked for a while longer and she fell asleep, resting on Emmett. We carried her back upstairs but this time put her in the spare bedroom. She didn't wake up the rest of the night.

**Alice's POV**

It was early in the morning and I heard Jasper getting Joslynn out of bed. I saw Jasper come in with Joslynn in his arms. My sweet Joslynn Elizabeth Hale.

"Morning sweetheart," I said warmly.

"Morning mommy," she returned in a chipper voice.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You hungry?"

"No,"she said.

"Then lets go to grandma's and grandpa's," Jasper suggests.

"Ok," She says in a happy voice.

I got Joslynn ready and Jasper put her on his back.

"Hold on tight," Jasper joked. Joslynn giggled and we were off.

Once we arrived, the family was already there.

"RaeAnna!" Joslynn yelled.

"Joslynn!"

"Renesmee!" Nessie screamed.

RaeAnna and Joslynn looked at each other and then back at Renesmee.

"Nessie!" they screamed as they threw their arms around her.

We all laughed. After everybody settled down, Emmett started wrestling with Jasper.

"No wrestling in the house," Esme reminded. They were too preoccupied by trying to beat the other, they didn't listen.

"Emmett, stop!" Rosalie tried. The battle made it's way to the back porch and eventually to the river where Rosalie, RaeAnna, Joslynn and I followed them.

"Jasper, don't!" I demanded. The river was very cold this morning and RaeAnna had a evil look in her eye. She whispered low in Joslynn's ear so we couldn't hear. They got dangerously close to the fight and Rose and I yelled our daughter's names.

"RaeAnna Rachelle!"

"Joslynn Elizabeth!"

The girls swarmed the men and SPLASH, they were in the river. Then RaeAnna was pulled in by Emmett who had a hold of Joslynn. The girls came out of the water with a gasp. For the second time this morning they burst into a round of laughter. I could hear Emmett snickering to himself. Jasper looked at them and he was mad. RaeAnna was still laughing loudly when Joslynn stopped.

"RaeAnna how could you do that?"Joslynn asked innocently.

"I can't breath," RaeAnna said, laughing hard. Emmett started to laugh as well.

"Now girls...you cant...I'm sorry give me a minute," Emmett tried but was laughing through the whole thing.

"Emmett!" Jasper hollered.

"I'm sorry Jasper but you should have seen the look on your face!" Emmett said and was thrown into another fit of laughter. I didn't really care at the moment. Rosalie and I pulled the girls from the water.

"Why did you two do that?" Rosalie demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

"She did it!" Joslynn accused.

"No, she did!" RaeAnna said.

"Don't blame this on me!" Jos screamed as she jabbed an accusing finger at Rae.

"Don't point at me!" Rae shouted back and slapped Joslynn's hand out of the way.

"Don't touch me!" Joslynn said as she shoved Rae. Rae stumbled back and the fight was on.

Rae grabbed Jos by the leg and jerked her up and back into the water they went. Jos came out of the water only to snatch Rae's arm and twist. Right before it could break the dads picked their child up and Emmett hoisted RaeAnna above his head.

"I'll kill you!" Rae yelled.

"I'll kill you more!" Jos screamed.

"That even don't make sense," Rae shot back.

"You can't even talk right," Jos spat.

"I can talk betterer then you!" Rae countered.

"I'm the bettererest talker in the world!"

"Girls," Jasper shouted in his army major voice. Both stopped and stared at Jasper. "That's enough," he continued. The men let them go after Emmett let Rae down.

"We're going home," I said taking Joslynn's hand to tow her along.

"So are we," Rosalie said and Emmett picked up RaeAnna. We went our separate ways home.

**Ohh, the girls already getting in trouble. I guess they're trouble magnets. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review and you'll be the bettererest reviewers ever!**

**Love3, Alex;) **


	4. Doubts and Apologies

**So sorry for the wait guys. I had to wait on my sister to get back from her vacation to post so for because you guys are awesome I'll post two chapters today. So on with the story!**

**Joslynn's POV**

We were almost to the house and mommy and daddy didn't look happy. Oh, great. I've been their daughter one day and I'm already in trouble. I didn't want to say something that would make them more mad then they probably are at me already so I didn't say a word. We went inside and mommy helped me change my cloths while daddy changed him. By the time I was done, daddy entered the spare bedroom that would be mine. I stood in the middle of my room and looked at the floor, unable to look them in the eye. Mom picked me up and sat me on my bed and lifted my chin to look at her and dad.

"Joslynn Elizabeth," mommy began, "you do know it's wrong to fight with and push people right?" I nodded my head and daddy raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

"Why did you push daddy and uncle Emmett if you knew you shouldn't have?" she questioned.

"Because it was part of the plan to get them to stop fighting," I answered.

"Aunt Rosalie and I would have gotten them to stop fighting. You didn't need to push them," Mom scolded.

"Who's plan?" Daddy asked in his southern accent.

"RaeAnna's but I shouldn't have helped," I admitted. "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's alright but don't do anything like that ever again. Understand?" daddy scolded.

"Yes, sir."

"You and your cousin can't fight anymore either," mommy continued to scold, "You both could have gotten hurt. You nearly broke RaeAnna's arm."

"I know. I'm sorry for everything I did to upset you today," I apologized again and the next time I see RaeAnna, I'll apologize before mommy or daddy tell me to, to show how sorry I was. "So what's my punishment then?" I asked in a small voice, a little afraid of the answer so I didn't look into the future to see what it was. Daddy picked me up and stood me in the corner to where I face it.

"You stand here for six minutes and Mommy or I will come get you when your time is up," he told me and he and mom left the room. My real father would not have been so nice. He would have beat or as he called it 'punished' me and then let my brothers trade punches with me where I wasn't aloud to punch back. I was very lucky to have found mommy and daddy and so far I wasn't showing it too well. After my six minutes were up Mommy came in and picked me up.

RaeAnna POV

After we made it home daddy set me down and I raced to my room, not wanting to talk to anyone. Daddy came upstairs accompanied by mom minutes later.

"RaeAnna, how could you do something like that?" mom started.

"Believe me, its easy," I mumbeld with a half grin on my face.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes," Mom yelled.

"Well if your not in the mood maybe we can call uncle Jasper; he can change that for you," I replied. Daddy laughed quietly until mom shot him a glare. Big mistake.

"RaeAnna Rachelle, why do you act so, so,"mom shuddered.

"So what?" I asked.

"So bratty,"mom yelled.

"I wouldn't be so bratty if you weren't so stuck-up,"I screamed back.

"That's it, I'm done." mom spat angrily as she stormed out the room.

"She wont be mad long," dad tried to reasure me.

"But the whole time she was screaming at me, you didn't say a word." I didn't mean to say that Before i could say anything else daddy spoke.

"I can't believe that when everyone else was mad I stuck with you and you haul off and say that."

"I...I didn't...I didn't mean..."I tried he was gone. I shoved my face into a pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. I could stand being in that room anymore I decided to go downstairs. I made it to the top of the stairs and I heard my mom talking on the phone with Aunt Alice.

"I'm sorry about RaeAnna," mom apologized.

"Its fine. Joslynn said she's sorry,"Aunt Alice reported.

"Emmett, isn't that nice? Joslynn said sorry," mom said, made it loud enough so that I could hear. Why does she insist on making me angry? I went back to my room and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Why did Joslynn talk me into coming? I want to leave so bad but can I really leave? Should I stay or should I go?


	5. Lost and Found

Rosalie's POV

"Why didn't you take my side? I don't want to be the bad guy here, Emmett."

"Rose you didn't have to be so hard on her," Emmett tried.

"So your saying I am the bad guy," I said affended.

"No, I'm saying she is a six year old with anger issues. Rose we don't know what she has been through all she knows is to defend herself." He had a point there.

"This conversation is over," I said walking out on the porch.

"No Rose this conversation is not over." he said following me. "You can't walk away from this. You need to go up there and talk to her. She's really upset." He gestured inside. He was right so I started up the stairs. I walked down the hall to her door and cracked the door open, poking my head inside.

"RaeAnna?" There wasn't an answer. No one was here.

RaeAnna's POV

That's it I'm gone. Hope Rosalie is happy. I grabbed a backpack and started shoving my clothes into it. I began to write a note next.

_Dear, Rosalie and Daddy_  
_Sorry I was such a burden. Hope you have a great life with Joslynn. I can take care of myself. I don't know why I'm writing a note to anyone but my dad. I'm so sorry daddy__ a__nd__ thanks but you were the only one that wanted me and it wasn't enough._

_You probably don't care but love,_

_RaeAnna_

I threw the note on the bed and jumped out the window.

Emmett's POV

I braced myself in case she wanted to slap me but she turned and walked up the stair. That's surprising. Did I really just win a fight against Rosalie?

"EMMETT," I heard Rose yell and I ran up the stairs. When I made it to RaeAnna's bedroom Rose was in a fit of dry sobs.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then she handed me a note.

RaeAnna POV

I walked deep into the forest. A slight fog clouded the trees. The bombing cold tempretures created mist of my breath in the air. The leaves beneath my feet crunched as I walked. A faint smell had taken over. In the distance a figure appeared much larger than me. I stopped but it kept on getting closer with every step, it got bigger. Until finally I could feel it's hot breath on my face. It's thick black, brown, and white coat moved with every breath. It growled low and jumped on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of it tearing me apart. After a few minutes I opened my eyes to see a wolf like creature staring at me. It backed up as I slowly got up.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound brave. The creature ran off then someone appeared walking back from where the creature disappeared.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," the tan, cute, brown haired boy answered. He extended his hand to me. I shook it.

"I'm RaeAnna Cul-,"I began. "Just RaeAnna."

"Well just RaeAnna, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I live here," I replied. He looked around the dark forest, then nodded in disbelief.

"I'm not sure Leah would like it but you can stay with me," He offered with a comforting smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We started walking in the direction of his house, I guess.

"Sorry if I scared you with the whole werewolf attack thing."

"Werewolf?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda a shape-shifter that turns into a werewolf," he said slowly trying not to freak me out.

"That's so cool!" I stated excitedly. I wish I could do something cool like that.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. After we made it to his house he showed me to the spair bedroom I would be staying in.

"Seth," I hear someone shout.

"Oh no its Leah," He said. He left me in the small white room with a window and a view of the woods. I heard someone running up the stairs and then a girl I prosume to be Leah swung the door open.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"RaeAnna," I said nervous.

"Leah, I can explain. See, I found her in the woods..."Seth said before he was cut-off by Leah.

"I don't care. You have to talk to mom about...her," Leah glared at me.

Seth's POV

"Come on mom. Where else is she suppose to stay?" Yes! I got her there.

"Seth, we don't even know her or where she came from. People could be looking for her."

"I can ask her all about it. Please mom. I can't let her stay in the woods by herself. We can even help find her family if she has one," I pleaded and reasoned.

"Well... I guess, but you better find out everything about her. And I do mean everything, Seth." She warned. I really can't believe that I imprinted and she's living with me.

RaeAnna's POV

There was something special about the way Seth looked at me and his smile was simply heart warming. I liked this Seth.

"RaeAnna?" Seth said as he came back in.

"Hey," I replied.

"I would like you to meet some people, " he said gesturing downstairs. I nodded and followed him, smiling and being very polite to everyone he introduced. I met his old pack and his new pack ( he didn't tell me why he had an new pack and an old pack. I'll have to ask later.) except it's leader for some odd reason. He said he was off reservation with his imprint, whatever an imprint is...

"What do you want to do today?" Seth asked.

"I've always wanted to go to a beach," I replied. As we walked he asked me a lot of questions.

"So where are you from?"

"Michigan." It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you have a family?"

"My father was a drunk and my mother died when i was a baby."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. So how long have you been in the woods then?"

"I've only been there a week or two,"

"How long have you been alone?"

"5 years,"

"Wow," he exclamed. Once we had made it to the beach, he seen his pack leader Jacob and he was with his imprint it looked a lot like...


	6. Sadness

"RaeAnna?" Renesmee asked.

I turned and bolted. I ran as fast as I could, blood pummed harder through my vains. Renesmee was in close pursute. I tripped over a root of a tree and landed on my back hard. Renesmee stood over top of me, Seth stood at my side and Jacob at the other.

"How could you do that to us RaeAnna? Aunt Rosalie is a wreck worrying over you!" she yelled.

"It's not like they wanted me. All they wanted was a perfect vampire daughter. How can I be that if I'm not perfect? How Renesmee? How?" my voice got lower as hot tears began to roll down my cheeks and Seth helped me to my feet.

"If you had a problem you could of talk to them instead of completely abandoning us. We love you RaeAnna. We've known you one day and we care about you. It doesn't matter if your perfect; we just want you back. I want my cousin back."

"Don't lie to me, Rosalie made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me, so just leave!"I replied sourly.

"Not without you," she tried.

"Go now!" I screamed. I pointed away and renesmee shot agianst a tree. My hands coverd my mouth. Jacob's furous eyes bored into mine as he walked toward me Seth stepped in front of him.

"Dude you can't hurt her she's my imprint,"

"What the hells wrong with you?!," jacob yelled.

" I... I didn't...I didn't mean to..."i studdered.

"She did't mean to," Renesmee said. He backed up and went to Renesmee's side.

"Come on lets go," Seth guestered in a diffrent direction. I walked slowly with him looking over my shouler every few seconds.

Renesmee POV

"Should we go tell blondie and Emmett about her?" Jake had a disgusted look when he said her.

"No, she wants to be left alone so we will let her." After I had made it home the family was still gathered in the living room. I tried to block my thoughts and dad stood up.

"You know something. Renesmee tell us because this is important,"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried. He raised his eyebrow at me and gave me that reprehensive stare. I sighed.

"What do you know. Please tell me," aunt Rosalie begged, gripping my shoulders.

"Well...she's at Seth Clearwater's house. She wanted to be left alone so I tried to hide it." I said in a rush and looked down guiltfully.

"I guess we're going to kick some werewolf ass's," uncle Emmett said jumping up from his seat.

"Emmett, now is not the time," aunt Rose said sharply.

"Jasper and I will run over there." aunt Alice stated and her and uncle Jasper was gone.

"Renesmee,you can't hide something like this from us. I need her. I want my baby back," Aunt Rosalie cried softly.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly and aunt Rosalie gave me a hug and whispered sweetly in my ear although everyone can hear "Thank you for finding her."

Seth's POV

"So do you wanna tell me what that was all about?" I asked still confused.

"Not really." She said plainly.

"Well that was...that was intense. It might help if you talk about it."

"It..it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." She said as she broke down crying. She callapsed in my arms and turned into my chest sobbing.

"It will be ok I'm here for you. So why don't we go sit down and tell me what happened." I said leading her to a log and sitting her down with one arm still around her I gently grabbed her hand and held it. She looked up at me with tears still streamming down her cheeks I softly wiped them away.

"Well, we went to the Cullen's and Emmett and Jasper were fighting we tried to stop it and we fell in the water and we started to fight and I can't really rember what happened after that I just got so mad and I left." She said very fastly and it through her into another fit of sobs.

"Who's we?" I asked quietly.

"Someone who will never forgive me for what I've done to them," She said as if anger was rising and that wasn't the only thing that was rising around us stones and rocks stood still in the air. I rubbed her back as I comforted her.

"Don't worry it will be ok." I tried.

RaeAnna POV

I can't belive how understanding he is its like he has known me. Joslynn deserves more than me just up and leaving. I mean it's not Joslynns fault that Rosalie likes her better. If my real dad didn't want me why would they want me? I need to make this right with her of all people. I rose to feet and began to walk in the direction of that house as Seth followed.


	7. Telling

**Joslynn's POV**

What went wrong? She ran off and left nothing but a note. She left aunt Rosalie, uncle Emmett and me. What happened? She left all of us. I sat at my window seat curled up and put my face in my knees and wept softly at the loss of my cousin, my best friend.

"Why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see...

"RAEANNA!" I screamed and I jumped up and hugged her tightly. I stood there for a few moments to make sure she was really with me.

"Oh my gosh. Your here..." I continued.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"So your coming back?" I asked hopeful, still hugging her.

"Well, I never said that," she said softly as she stopped hugging me.

"What are you talking about?! You have to come back. Everyone has been missing you like crazy," I said in disbelief, looking her staight in the eye.

"Why would I come back to a place where everyone likes you better. I found someone who says that I'm his one and only and it will never change."

"Likes me better? You don't get it do you? Everyone has been so depressed that your gone. Your parents love you and been worried sick about you. Uncle Edward and aunt Bella took renesmee out to search the woods for you. Grandma and Grandma has been out looking for you for two days. My parents left me here so they can go look for you. How can you say they like me better. They weren't out looking for me; they were out looking for you."

"Lets see, every time my supposed mom see's you her eyes light up like freaking fire works. When we got in that fight my 'mom' was talken to alice and she made sure I heard 'Isn't that nice Joslynn said sorry' and I'm pretty sure you didn't call your mom stuck-up and she didn't call you bratty. So don't say they don't like you better because if you did that would be a truck load of bull-shit!" she retorted.

"Well maybe you were being bratty cause you don't call your mom, of all people, stuck-up. But I did apologize, did you?"

"Well maybe I shouldn't of come!"

"No, don't. Please stay. We can all work this out. Aunt Rosalie and you can work this out. Don't leave again please," I begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave him." I stumbled for anything to make her stay as she turned to leave again.

"I'm, uh, I'm telling your daddy!" I yelled and she turned around slowly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm. Telling. Your. Daddy."

"You wouldn't!" She said with disbelief.

"Uncle Emmett..." I whispered low so only me and her could hear in a teasing way.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Just come back."

"Seth, come on up." She said with her head out the window. In entered a boy of about fifteen that looked like a mini version of renesmee's friend Jacob. I think I saw him in a vision once. I think his name is uh Sam no, Shawn no, oh Seth, that's it.

"Come back home and talk to your parents. We miss you. I'm not taking no for an answer either cause I think uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie are down stairs right now," I said.

"What about Seth?" She asked gesturing toward him.

"You have to talk to your mommy and daddy about that," I answered and took her hand towing her out my parents room in Grandma and Grandpa's house and down the stairs with Seth following close behind.

"I don't know if I should go down there," she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You are going downstairs," I demanded as we entered the living-room.

**Rosalie's POV**

I need her, I need her, I need my daughter. I can't believe I made her feel like I like Joslynn better than her. I love her and I would anything to have her back. I shouldn't have been like that towards her. I can't believe she ran away over something I said. What about Joslynn's vision where RaeAnna, Emmett and I are a happy family? I've waited so long to have a baby and now she's gone. God, please I want my baby. I want her in my arms to tell her I love her but now I may never get the chance. If I could cry right now, I would be in hysterics.

I held my knees tighter as I sat on the couch with Emmett rubbing my back, dry sobs ripping out of my chest. I pulled out of my thoughts and grief to notice a fowl dog smell coming closer.

"Emmett, do you smell that?" I asked scrunching my nose.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Emmett said in disqust. I couldn't smell anything over that aweful odor but I did hear the ending of what was a conversation.

"You are going downstairs." I hear Joslynn's voice ring out as she stepped into the living-room with Seth (eewww) and...


	8. Home coming part1

Rosalie's POV

"RaeAnna!" I screamed. I jumped up to hug her and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I swear I will never make you feel like that again."

"I'm sorry too." She apologized, hugging me back.

"You have no reason to be sorry. This was all my fault." I said still holding her. I scooped her up in my arms and held her on my hip.

"You guys need to talk about this," Joslynn said. We did but I'm just so happy she's back, it can wait for later.

"What are you doing here," I asked. Seth looked uncomfortable, only looking at RaeAnna.

"I'm here because she asked me to be. She's my imprint." he said.

"What!" I stated in disbelief. Is it not enough that the other mutt imprinted on my niece but now they have to imprint on my daughter!? "No!"

"Please..." RaeAnna pleaded softly. I tried to calm down and just think of my little girl in my arms.

"It's ok we'll deal with this later too, I guess."

"I'll call everyone," Emmett said pulling out his cellphone and dialing Carlisle's number. I sat down and put RaeAnna in my lap, rocking us both gently as Emmett finished his calls.

"I think you should go now," I said at Seth. RaeAnna stiffened at that and looked at me pleadingly again.

"Please let him stay. He helped me while I was gone. He..."

"Ssh. It's ok. It's ok. Calm down, sweetheart," I said soothingly.

"It's alright Rae. You need to talk to your mom. Don't worry, I'll be back sometime, right?" He asked me. If it's what makes RaeAnna happy, I guess she could have done worse so I'm kinda glad it's Seth.

"Right." With the news he would be returning, Rae relaxed back into my lap and Seth left. Emmett took the spot next to me and Joslynn, wanting to give us a moment, sat on the other couch until Alice and Jasper arrived.

"RaeAnna, your back!" Nessie screamed when she entered. Both girls hugged and the rest of the families greetings followed.

"It's good your back, sweetie."

"Welcome back."

"I can't believe it!"

"Where have you been, Rae?"

"Oh my gosh, we've missed you so much."

I could feel her getting overwhelmed by the questions so I stepped in.

"I think we should go home now." Emmett, RaeAnna and I were home in minutes. It was getting late in the day already so after fixing RaeAnna something to eat we put her to bed for the night. Our family was back together and I couldn't be happier.

RaeAnna's POV

We didn't really talk much but Rosalie was smiling all night and Emmett was his playful self but after I had eaten I was too tired to even say 'I'm tired.' This has been a long day and I just wanted to sleep. I was on the couch curled up against Emmett when I started to dowse off but I could still hear them talking.

"I think she's out, Rose," Emmett's booming voice echoed.

"Ssh, Emmett. Don't wake her up." I felt rose lift me into her cold arms. I hardly noticed we had moved until I was placed in a warms spot of comfort I found was a bed. Mine or theirs, I didn't know but right now I didn't care. They just sat there with me until Emmett kissed my forehead and left. It was just me and Rose now. I could feel her gently stroking my hair back from my face. I was finally losing consciousness when I heard her cross my room and the door creaked open and she shut off the light.

"I love you RaeAnna." Was the last thing I heard as she shut the door.

"I love you too," I thought as my subconscious took over.


	9. Home coming part 2

**RaeAnna's POV**

I woke up in my own bed snuggled up in my covers. Little light peeked through the window. I sat up and looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall. 4:07. Slowly, I walked to the top of the stairs. I heard Rosalie and daddy talking to someone. I peeked around the corner and Seth was sitting uneasily while dad talked sternly.

"You are lucky you make RaeAnna happy." dad stated.

"Rosalie? Daddy?" I said and they turned around quickly, unaware I had woken. "What's going on?"

"We are just having a small conversation," Rosalie answered.

"uh, okay?" I said a little skeptically.

"Baby, it's 4 am you should try to go back to sleep," Rosalie tried to persuade me.

"Ok! Come on, Seth!" I said excitedly. Seth began to rise to his feet but daddy stopped his progress with a hand to the shoulder pushing him back down.

"No," dad said sternly.

"But I want him to come upstairs!" I wined stomping my foot.

"RaeAnna, do not take that tone with your father. I know your tired and cranky right now but you do not need to act that way," Rosalie scolded me. I walked down the stairs and grabbed Seth's hand, trying to pull him upstairs. Daddy was over in the next second grabbing me up, forcing me to let go of Seth's hand.

"Daddy! Put me down!"

"Back to bed. Let's go."

"But I want Seth," I wined again, hoping to get my way.

"Whining will not get you what you want, Rae," Rosalie told me.

I don't want to fight with her. I don't want her mad at me. We're just starting to work things out. Daddy carried me up the stairs and layed me back in my bed and covering me up. I couldn't believe how tired I really was until my eye lids began to droop when he kissed the top of my head.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Your lucky you make RaeAnna happy," Emmett stated threateningly. I can't believe we have to deal with this now. We just got Rae back.

"Rosalie? Daddy?" Rae asked coming from around the corner. Rosalie? I guess I can't expect her to love me as much as Emmett, but that didn't stop the hurt of my unbeating heart to shatter. I concentrated on keeping my feelings from being read on my face. "What's going on?"

"We're just having a small conversation," I said quickly answering her question.

"uh, okay?" RaeAnna said a little skeptically.

"Baby, it's 4 am you should try to go back to sleep," I tried to persuade me.

"Ok! Come on, Seth!" She said excitedly. Seth began to rise to his feet but luckily Emmett stopped his progress with a hand to the shoulder pushing him back down.

"No," Emmett said sternly.

"But I want him to come upstairs!" she wined stomping my foot. She has an attitude problem and I can't sit back and watch her disrespect Emmett like that.

"RaeAnna, do not take that tone with your father. I know your tired and cranky right now but you do not need to act that way," I scolded her.

I didn't want to be mean. My temper is how we lost her last time but I'm still or will be if she allows me to be her mother. She walked down the stairs and grabbed Seth's hand, trying to pull him upstairs. Emmett was over in the next second grabbing her up, forcing her to let go of Seth's hand. She began struggling in his arms.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Great, she's having a temper tantrum.

"Back to bed. Let's go," Emmett said walking towards the steps.

"But I want Seth," she wined again, hoping to get her way and it wasn't working as she thought it would. I felt something inside me want to rebuke her for her bad behavior and I couldn't shake it.

"Whinning will not get you what you want, Rae," I told her in a motherly voice.

I don't want to fight with her. I don't want to lose her but I can't be a push over either. We're just starting to work things out. How I wish I could go back in time to where we had nothing to work out. I want so many things and I'll work however long it takes to have my little girl. I can't give her everything she wants and let her off the hook for everything because that will only lead to problem later down the road. But if I don't will she leave again? Uh, I'm so conflicted. How does Bella and Alice do this mothering thing so well? Even Esme sometimes? I'm such a horrible mother, no wonder God didn't allow me to have a child before because I'm screwing it up. Bad.


	10. The words I can't say

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating but things have been crazy so without further delay here's the next chapter...**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**RaeAnna's POV**

I woke up in my room with light peircing threw my curtains. I squinted my eyes and looked at the time. 10 am. Well, I'm up early. I get up and just slip something on and went downstairs rubbing my eyes. Daddy sat in a chair watching highlights from last nights game. I slid into his lap and flung my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.

"What's up, munchkin?"

"Well, I guess I'm up," I said sleepily. He laughed to himself. Rosalie walked in holding her dirty car fixing suit.

"Good-morning, sweetheart," M.., uh, Rosalie said. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me before dissappearing up the stairs to put up her suit. I cuddled deeper into daddy's chest and I could feel his unnessusary breathing. It might just make me fall asleep again. I drifted a bit until I felt someone shake me slightly. I opened my eyes to se Rosalie.

"Wake up sweetie. You can't sleep all day," she said. I huffed and closed my eyes again stubornly.

"I don't think so. You heard her Rae. Get up," daddy said lifting me up and setting me on my feet. Uh, I'm tired.

"You little miss," daddy began, "need to go to bed a little earlier if you are so tired. It ten o'clock already."

"No, I'm up!" I said in a rush. Every six year old's 2nd worst fear. Going to bed early. I shiver at the thought.

"You thirsty, Rae?" Mommy, uh, Rosalie, I ment Rosalie, asked. No, I wasn't thirsty; more like hungry.

"I'm hungry m...Rosie," I said saving myself. Man, that was close. She doesn't want to be my mommy. I'm too much trouble. I was causing trouble my second day here. Why would she want to be a mommy to a little girl like me? I shouldn't call Emmett daddy either. They deserve someone better then me for their daughter. I'm just a little brat who ran away because mommy scolded me. How sad is that? I caused them to worry because I over-reacted and ran my mouth. Oh mommy, I'm so sorry. I only wish I could say it out loud.


	11. toys

**Joslynn's POV**

I sat on the fine couch examining the many weapons that hung on the wall. I memorized the order of the first row. Rifled-musket, knives, sword, etc. Blah blah blah. This is boring. I looked around for something to do but nothing caught my attention. I'll go outside. I ran upstairs and grabbed my jacket and sprinted back down.

"Whoa, where are you heading darlin'?" Daddy asked as I passed him in the hall. I stopped and looked at him funny.

"I'm gonna go play outside," I said as if it was ovious.

"Not right now you're not. It's pouring the rain down out there."

"Oh, well um can I play with the toys on the wall?"

"There aren't any toys on the wall," he said confused.

"Uh huh. The sword, knife, musket-riff..."

"Oh no those are not toys. Those are very old and they're dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt so no touching them. Understand?" Daddy said interupting me. "I actually have to take those down." Well, there goes my fun.

"But...," I began.

"But nothing, Joslynn. Don't touch them," Daddy said with his 'no nonsence' tone.

"Ok, Daddy," I grumbled, shuffling my feet back to the living-room. He planted a kiss on my head as I passed. I laid on the couch once again and was plunged into boredom.

RaeAnna's POV

I sat in a very classy living area with only the latest trends. I was begining to get very bored. Rosalie was back and forth fixing every little thing twelve times. I want to go outside so, I ran upstairs and grabbed my lime green hoodie and stumble back down the stairs and sprinted for the back door. But I had a head on collision with Emmett.

"Where is the fire, Crash?" Emmett asked with a chuckle.

"I'm going outside," Emmett turned around and looked outside and he shook his head in a negitive gesture.

"I don't think so," he responed.

"Daddy," I whined. Best say daddy now so I don't hurt his feelings and work my way to Emmett.

"I said no, RaeAnna," He said sternly.

"Then can I go to aunt Alice and uncle Jasper's place," I begged.

"I will call and see," He sighed.

"Yay! Thank you, dad!" I squeeled. It felt good saying daddy but I knew I still too much trouble to be good enough to call myself theirs.

Jasper's POV

I was sitting in my study read about the French and Indian war. Suddenly the phone rang at my desk next to my lamp.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Jasper. It's Emmett,"

"I figured,"

"Anyways, RaeAnna wants to come over. Is that cool?"

"Of course. Why not,"

"Cool, we'll be over soon," Emmett replied.

RaeAnna's POV

When we arrived at aunt Alice and uncle Jasper's, I raced to the door and was greeted by the squeel of Joslynn.

"Joslynn," I screamed.

"RaeAnna," She yelled dragged me to her room and my vision was taken over with purple and pink walls, dressers and a bed.

"Don't you love my room?"she asked.

"Yeah.. sure ... it's... diffrent, very pink ..." I hesitated.

"I knew you would love it," she squeaked excidedly. This was going to be a long night.

"Lets go out to the woods and play," she said.

"Cool lets go," I said. We made it deep into the forest and wondered around. Joslynn ran ahead of me.

**Joslynn's POV**

After I had ran ahead of RaeAnna I stopped to take a break and I heard a low grumble like an animal. I turned just in time to see a giant wolf like creature jump at me. I screamed. It growled as it stood on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and when its eyes met mine the snarling stopped and it stared at me. RaeAnna must have heard my scream because she came at full speed.

"HEY! Embry, she's cool. She's with me." He slowly backed off as if he was afraid of her voice. He ran off and a tall well built boy came jogging back.

"Sorry 'bout that Rae," he said.

"Don't apologize to me," She said gesturing toward me.

"Sorry about that..." he said, trying to figure out my name.

"Joslynn," I finished.

**RaeAnna's POV**

I looked at the way Embry locked his eyes on her. I knew that look from anywhere. This was a start of something great.

**so sorry for not updating in so long. My internet is out so free wifi is always good. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Visions of the Battle

**Aro POV**

Alice Cullen would bring me great power. If only she could see the werewolves. Now that would be impressive. My old friend Carlisle won't give her to me willingly and she won't voluteer to be in my guard with her mate and family still alive. I must retrieve her, but killing her family must seem just. Hhm. We could take her mate as well but what about the rest? Edward would also make a great addition to my arsenal of power as well.

"Master?"

"Hhm.." I ask warily.

"Irina is here requesting to see you."

"Bring her in." What could she want? Why would she come to see me all the way from Denali?

"What do you want?" Caius ask her with a sneer. He really needs to work on his people skills.

"I'm here to report a crime. The Cullens, they've done something terrible." The Cullens? This is exactly what I needed! I rushed to her.

"Allow me, my dear," I said as I offered her my hand. She was skeptical to take it but as soon as her skin touched mine, I seen everything.

_"Mother! Don't kill her, please!"_

_"She created an immortal child?"_

_"Very nice to meet you, Laurant."_

_"I love him. He could be my mate. He wants to be like us."_

_"Those stupid mutts! Laurant, no..."_

_"I won't help the Cullens fight the newborns if those dogs will be there!"_

_"They are family. Make amends with them."_

I searched threw her thoughts a bit longer before I found what I was looking for.

Irina watched as three children played in a snowy forest. Each child took turns jumping from tree to tree with only the grace and ability of one creature. Vampires. Immortal children! Isabella Cullen's voice rang out as she appeared from the trees with a wolf accompaning her.

"There you are. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've been looking for you everywhere. Rosalie been looking for you too, RaeAnna. Same goes for you, Joslynn. You guys can't run off like that. Come on. Lets go home." All three children jumped from the top of the tree and landed without a scratch.

"Sorry, momma," Renesmee apologized.

"Who's that?" One of the other girls asked. Bella turned and noticed Irina.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali," she answered."Irina!" Irina ran thinking 'Alert Aro'.

I let go of her hand.

"Oh my."

**RaeAnna's POV**

Joslynn and I sat on the piano while we listened to Renesmee play it. Things were starting to get better. Rosalie and Emmett sat holding hands, aunt Alice sat on uncle Jasper's lap and smiled while uncle Edward stood next to aunt Bella. Aunt Alice noticed that a vase across the room was placed were it wasn't supposed to be. She moved swiftly and picked it up. Before she made it to her destination the vased plunged from her hands and glass, water and tulips littered the floor. She had a sharp intake of breath and stared off at nothing. Uncle Jasper was at her side.

"Alice, What is it?" he asked worried. Joslynn hopped down from her purch on the piano and searched the future for herself. She too gasped and she covered her mouth with her hands and let out a sob.

"What is it, Joslynn,'' I asked. She looked me with worried eyes.

"The Volturi. They're coming for us," aunt Alice answered. "Caius, Aro, Marcus, the gaurd and Irina."

"What did Irina see in the woods," uncle Edward asked aunt Bella.

"The girls were just sitting in the trees and I was talking to them."

"Before you came," Nessie admitted, "we were catching snowflakes." Everyone had a look of sorrow on their faces except aunt Bella who seemed confused. She isn't the only one.

"Of course." uncle edward said with despair. "The Volturi think they're immortal children." Everyone now realized what that means.

"They're nothing like immortal children. They learn everyday."

"Can't you just tell the Volturi that?" Jacob said for the first time.

"Aro has enough poof in Irina's thoughts," uncle Edward stated.

"Then we fight," Jacob said.

"He's too powerful," uncle Jasper informed.

"Then we convince him," aunt Bella demanded.

"They're coming to kill us not to talk," uncle Emmett said sadly forgeting we were in the room. Ness ran into her mom's arms as did Joslynn. I was the odd one out. We are going to die.

The next morning we learned aunt Alice and uncle Jasper left and they didn't take Joslynn with them. She will stay with grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme.

The next few days were hectic. More and more vampires were coming some with gifts of there own. They were all won over by Renesmee.

"Joslynn," I said. She'd been in her room the whole time her parents have been gone.

"Uh, yeah, Rae, what do you need?" she said with a sad smile.

"They didn't leave because of you." I tried to assure her.

"I know but it still hurts that they left me."

"They probably had good reasons."

"I know that too. Let this help you, Rae. Don't take anything for granted because you don't know what might happen. It can be gone by tomorrow." Those are some heavy words for a seven year old. I didn't know how to continue so I walked away. I went to find Emmett.

"Emmett, are we going to die?" I asked when I found him in his room. He looked down and sighed without answering. It's true. We're going to die.

The week before Christmas past quickly. Alice and Jasper didn't come back and Joslynn didn't seem to be dealing with it very well. Bella has been practicing with Kate everyday and even I learned to get my power under control. All the adults tried to make Christmas fun for us but we couldn't be cheery. Not now. Tomorrow was the day we were going to die. Us three girls sat in the tent with Jacob, Seth, and Embry. Aunt Bella came in and gestured for them to get out. She sat down and began.

"Tommorrow, you guys will need to stay with them. Even if we tell them to...take you guys somewhere." Immeditly, Renesmee began crying and aunt Bella held her tight. Joslynn's constant depressed state worsened even more. I didn't even think that was possible.

The Next Day

We made our way to the battle field. I stood next to Seth and Rosalie and Emmett, Joslynn stood next to Embry, Esme and Carlisle and Renesmee stood next to Jacob and her parents. The next two minutes felt like a ticking time bomb. Everyone stiffened and clenched there teeth. Not even a second later, the Voltori entered from the other side of the clearing. Coming with the Volturi's cease of movement, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Can't we talk civily like we use to, Aro," Carlisle began.

"Fair words considering the army you gathered to destroy us, Carlisle," Aro said.

"I assure you that was never my intent besides we are innocent of the crime that we were accused of."

"We see the children, Carlisle," Caius sneered. "Don't treat us as fools."

"They are not immortal," he yelled."These witnesses can attest to that or you can see for yourself." He gestured to us and continued. "You see the blood in their cheeks."

"Artificial!" Caius accused.

"I will get all the details brother but perhaps from someone closer to the center. Edward, for one of the children clings to your newborn mate." Edward smoothed Ness's hair and him and Bella shared a look. He walked forward while Bella stretched her sheild out to him. He walked too far away and her shield snapped back. Edward placed him hand in Aro's and Edward block my view of Aro's face.

"I would like to meet them," he said, bewildered. Edward turned and waved his hand for us to come. Bella took Renesmee and Jake followed. Emmett followed me as I went. I felt back for Joslynn, no one went with her. When we arrived on their side of the clearing, Aro let out a weird laugh and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged.

"I can hear their strange hearts." He offered his hand for one of us to take. I have a few choice words for him so I stepped forward first. I put my hand in his and he closed his eyes.

_Vision of Memories_

_"You stupid, Bitch!" my father screamed inches from my face. I dared to let a tear escape my eye. Too late. He picked me up by my arm and it felt like my circulation was stopped before he flung me across the room. I hit the wall and I tried to crawl away but I wasn't fast enough in my three year old body. I was hoping he was done but of course I was wrong. He grabbed me by the hair of the head as I struggled to get away from him. He drug me outside and I eventually passed out from my excessive injuries. I awoke and I didn't know how long I was out but I was in the middle of the woods and my father was no where in sight. He never came back._

_Ever since that day in my memories I had always been alone until the day I met Joslynn._

He let go when he was finished.

"What a sad past. A sad little girl." Sad little girl? Oh, he just pissed me off! I stepped forward to smack the ugly off his face but Emmett grabbed me and pulled me back. Damn it! Joslynn touched Renesmee and she nodded and Joslynn let go. Renesmee showed all of us her past. It started with her birth and ended with this moment. She's had a good life.

"You see it's true," Edward said to Aro.

"Yes, indead but there is one more child," he said pointing to Joslynn. Jos looked nervous and grabbed Renesmee's hand. She didn't want to go anywhere near Aro and let him know of her power. Renesmee was showing us all Joslynn's past.

_Vision_

_"Such a beautiful girl. Mommy loves you so much, Joslynn," Joslynn's dying Mother said with her last breath. Joslynn began to cry and her father appeared and picked her up._

_Next was when Joslynn was three._

_"Where is she?" called one boy as Joslynn hid in a tree._

_"I don't know. Just find her," the other ordered. "Joslynn, come out, come out wherever you are," he tanted._

_"Yeah, we just want to play."_

_"There she is!" The boys climbed the tree too fast for her to escape. They dragged her while she screamed._

_"Do you want to know how long you can hold your breath, little sister," one boy laughed. They laughed when she screamed more. She struggled and kicks as they dragged her to a river. She was still screaming as she gargled and choked on the water they were holding her under._

_"Boys!'' a man yelled._

_"Yes, father!" they yelled back as they let Joslynn go and she gasped and spit out lungs full of water._

_"Come. We're going to feed." They left her dripping wet by the water as she chocked._

_Around the age of five was when she left and by six she had found me with help from her visions._

The vision ended and Aro's eyes were like a child's on Christmas as he studied Joslynn. If he thinks he's getting anywhere near my best-friend, he's going to get Jack slapped into next week. Edward looked at me, raised his eyebrow and shook his head in disappoval.

"As you see for yourself there is no crime here," Carlisle stated.

"Yes, but we have no idea what they will become, or what danger they could inflict on us. Do we really want to live our life in the unknown?" He asked his army. Aunt Bella picked up Rensmee and Emmett copied with Joslynn and I, they swiftly took us back to the other vampires. Aro's army agreed.

"What if we could know what they'll become?" Edward asked in a rush. "We could all leave peacefully?"

"Of course," Ciaus said in his usual hiss, "but we can't know for certain."

"Maybe, we can," he said and turned his body to the west. Everyone looked that way as well. I could make out two figures that I relized were Alice and Jasper.

"Alice," Edward said in relief.

"Alice," Aro said happily.

Alice, Alice, Alice...

"Mommy? Daddy?" Joslynn said in disbelief. They looked at her and then back to Aro as they walked towards him. Before they could reach Aro, his guard blocked them. Alice exstended her hand.

"I have proof that they'll pose no threat or danger." Aro metioned for them to let her pass. Alice put her hand in Aro's. He closed his eyes purfusely and concentrated. Alice spoke.

"It doesn't matter what I show you, you still won't change your mind," she turned and said "Now," in a low whisper. Bella seemed to know what that was.

She put Renesmee onto Jacob's back and Joslynn was on Embry's and me on Seth's. All in wolf form, they ran toward the woods but we were corned by Aro's goonies. One jumped at Joslynn; she was flung into the snow and I leaped off Seth to be at her side. From me jumping off, Seth turned at the wrong moment. The vampire got a hold of him. In a panic, I threw a large rock at the back of Demetry's head; he turned toward me long enough for Seth to get back on track. Emmett ran at us but was tackled by Felix. I looked over seeing Nessi struggling with Heidi and Emmett saw it too. He snapped felix's neck and came running back to us upper-cutting another vampire. He ran and grabbed Heide by the scruff of her shirt and bit her. He threw the body so far her head made a cracking sound agianst a nearby tree. That's when it began.

**So so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll make it up with long chapters. :D BTW I fixed ch 1 so the story adds up... :D**


End file.
